Tainted Love: Sita Yaksha
by Mistress Nyda
Summary: This is a story of the love between Sita and Yaksha of the Last Vampire Series. Takes place right after Black Blood occured. Yaksha will return from the dead, and hunt for Sita once more.


**NOTE: **I do not own these characters unfortunately; they belong to the wonderful Mr. Christopher Pike. The Song is an Evanescence song… also not mine.

This story will obviously be Sita+Yaksha based, but I might throw in some other characters also. I am going to cross the story over with a few others such as Angel, Buffy, Xena, and Charmed…but I haven't exactly decided how yet. Review!

Thanks! Mistress Nyda 

**Tainted Love**

**Sleeping With The Devil**

Night was fast falling upon the city of Paris, cloaking the City of Lights in a blanket of darkness. The sun began to sink below the horizon, leaving behind the glow of a sunset. Vivid reds, pinks, oranges, purples, and yellows colored the evening sky with a startling intensity. Not to far outside of the city, a lone figure stood upon a hilltop watching the sun vanish. The figure was thin, almost waif like. Shadows played across her face, leaving part of her body in darkness. Even in the darkness her long hair was apparent, and upon further inspection her hair could be identified as a white blonde color. Falling to her waist, her hair hardly moved as a strong wind blew across the hilltop. She was dressed in a black low v-neck shirt, a simple of jean skirt, and a pair of four-inch black leather boots. Sighing, the woman laid down in the grass closing her eyes. The loudest sound that she could hear was the beating of her own heart. Yes it was surprising to many, even to her that she still possessed a heart. Her so-called heart however was as black as her blood. She has lost her heart many many years ago to the devil himself. Although she looked human, the woman was far from it. Suddenly the woman started, hearing the strains of music. The music was faint, but her keen ears soon picked up the melody. She sat up, looking around quickly, trying to locate the music's origin. As it grew louder, she tensed, recognizing the dark flute melody that she had heard many times before. Still tense, she laid back down, her eyes still closed. She scolded herself mentally for not identifying his presence earlier. Not that it would have made any difference, she could never escape him. She frowned, unable to decide if what she heard and felt was true. She had not seen or heard of him in many years, and believed he was dead. He should be at least; she drank all of his blood till he was dry. She closed her eyes. Maybe she was going senile after 5000 years; maybe it was a part of her curse. She laughed suddenly, her laughter echoing into the night. The music paused and continued louder. This time she could hear words.

"_**Is this real enough for you**_

_**You were so confused**_

_**Now that you've decided to stay**_

_**We'll remain together"**_

The woman's eyes snapped open as she heard these words. She quickly rose to her feet, looking around wildly. She scanned the area through her cold blue eyes, trying to identify her tormentor. She froze as the song started up again.

"**_You can't abandon me_**

_**You belong to me"**_

She turned, looking behind her. From the gloom, a tall figure was walking slowly towards her. He raised his head, his pale blue eyes piercing into hers. Smiling coldly he continued.

"_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself only you**_

_**There's no escaping me, my love**_

_**Surrender"**_

She shook her head, backing away slightly. She dropped gracefully to her knees. _**"**You can't be real**."**_ She whispered quietly. He drew nearer, his grin increasing as she spoke.

"_**Darling, there's no sense in running**_

_**You know I will find you**_

_**Everything is perfect now**_

_**We can live forever"**_

He was now standing in front of her, barely two paces away. His grin faded, and his ancient eyes gleamed wickedly.

"_**You can't abandon me**_

_**You belong to me"**_

As he spoke, he reached for her hand. She refused, trying to inch away from him. His eyes flashed and he seized her hand, pulling her to him.

"_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself only you**_

_**There's no escaping me, my love**_

_**Surrender"**_

He held on to both of her wrists, increasing the pressure. He heard the bones snap; yet he did not let go. Pushing harder, the man grinned again as he heard another audible crack. She did not wince or cry out, too transfixed by his song.

"_**Breathe in and take my life in you**_

_**No longer myself only you**_

_**There's no escaping me, my love**_

_**Surrender"**_

As he finished, he let go of her wrists and kissed her. She struggled trying to pry away from him, but in vain. As he broke the kiss he smiled, and leaned into her neck. He bit down softly, drawing blood. Smacking his lips, he brought his mouth to hers again, mixing her blood between them. He broke away again, his eyes boring into hers. _**"**Miss me love?**"**_


End file.
